Jaded
by Elfique
Summary: A devoted member of Jareth's court is a little more than jealous.
1. Prologue

Jaded

How hard it was to keep the smile upon her face, how hard to entertain whilst eyes looked elsewhere.

_Simpering over that pathetic little mortal!_

Lían, one of the highest courtiers of the Goblin Court was struggling to keep the envy from her aptly green eyes.

* * *

_First attempt at Labyrinth... bear with me and hopefully enjoy it! _


	2. Chapter 1

Just because someone had decided to play the game, because someone had decided to change their mind, everything now hung in the balance. And not just her own future. Something this time was very different.  
Different tensions pervaded the room despite the efforts of the courtiers to keep up their banter and jest and despite the usual gambolling and scrapping of the goblins. She wondered if any shared her own fears or thoughts.  
And the child was crying. Again.

Looking across the hall and the multitude of colour the court brought to its normal drab appearance Lían watched as the child slowly subsided with a wave of the King's hand. Those hard, fascinating eyes of his watched the child intently before tossing him playfully in the air and then looking up at the clock with a private smile.  
_Was it just about the boy? Was she wrong?  
_For one of the first times, Lían hoped she was wrong.  
But she had seen an owl flying above and back to the castle on several occasions. And owls were not all that common in the Underground.  
_Where had he been going?_

It was true that if it had not involved her personal feelings maybe she would not have been so concerned and would have been happy to gamble and laugh with the rest of the court while watching the thirteen hours of good sport. If it hadn't involved her personal feelings she may not have strode so rashly across the hall pushing through where the others all gathered laughing and pointing around the small crystal Jareth held up for them.  
Hands grasping and shoving through layers of fabrics, leaves, furs, feathers, bones, beads and chiming bells she fought her way to the front of the crowd. Pushing her scarlet hair haughtily back from her pale face she studied the figure in the crystal before her.  
_No, not a changeling.  
_One glance confirmed that.  
_No, not possessing any unusual amount of strength or power _Lían observed with a laugh as the girl stumbled carelessly over a root.  
_So…?_

Smooth words interrupted her thoughts and sent the pieces of the puzzle she was trying to solve fly from her mind  
"Nice of you to finally join us Lían," with a flick of his nimble fingers the crystal hung suspended in the air, his arms became folded as if in displeasure across his chest. "I was beginning to think you had no care for your King's sport and games…"  
As the sentence drifted off she smiled sweetly and gave a slight toss of her head "Quite the contrary! I was merely not in the mood for sport….though something over here caught my eye." Lían looked glanced up from under thick eyelashes at the precise angular features and pursed lips to see them break into a smile.  
_Much better.  
_"Such cases of disruption are allowable, yet," that was a dangerous 'yet', a dangerous challenge "…yet, I find your lack of interest very hard to understand."  
The way the strands of blonde about his face glinted in the hard afternoon sunlight and the proud angle at which he held his head to look down at her from was mesmerising and yet terrifyingly humbling. She could not risk losing that pride, that arrogance.  
Coolly, she met his mismatched eyes over the top of the crystal between them.  
"Myself, I find _your_ unswerving interest hard to understand…"

A ripple ran through the crowds as the King's face tautened and his swept brows knit together in a dark frown. Even the goblins stopped their natterings and squabbles as the air seemed to crackle with energy.  
"Leave us."  
The ominous whisper was obeyed instantly; the courtiers disappearing in a whirl of colours and the goblins scattering to their holes and grottos taking the child with them.  
Lían's heart raced.  
An agile step forward and they were eye to eye "Dare you question me?"  
"It wasn't a question Jareth," the words were fragile, just above a whisper.  
Pointed teeth showed in a feral grin.  
"It wasn't a question uttered out loud, oh no, of course not. But in your mind…those piercing eyes of yours betray you too often Lían," the Goblin King was pacing around her before the slight thrilled gasp of alarm escaped her crimson lips.  
"So why do my interests bear such concern to you?"  
"I am a loyal servant. It is my interest to see to the interests of my King," Lían hoped her meaning had not been too blunt as a silence ensued. As his footsteps stalked and echoed around her body Lían felt her skin crawling in apprehension and dread.  
It felt wonderful.  
Leaning her head back she dared, no willed, a movement to be made on his part.

Gloved fingers gripped suddenly around the curved bone she wore through her ear and Lían's head was jerked swiftly backwards. The tilted angle of her head allowed the hiss of his breath to dance across her exposed neck and the response of a small short sound somewhere between a cry and a moan was beyond her mental control. Senses reeling with the smell of him, metal, earth, musk and leather, Lían's eyes closed and she began to lose herself, the stiffness of her proud stance melting against his steely form. A sharp twist at her ear was a pleasure yet painful reminder of her situation.  
"And what does being a loyal servant entail?"  
_Easy question.  
_The reply was clear and rolled off her tongue with resonance which betrayed the sincerity of its frequent repetition:  
"To fear, to love and to obey."  
Jareth drew his hand away and a fresh throbbing to her ear went unnoticed as Lían was turned to face him. Enmeshing her fingers in the cascading folds of his opened shirt Lían boldy stared at his passive face.  
"Exaclty!" he snapped, "Obey. And I command you to leave me and keep to your own interests."  
The moment was broken but Lían was not deterred as she stumbled back from an abrupt shove. "As you wish, my King," but he was already walking away, unconcerned, towards his throne.  
"And send for the Goblins and the child, I am more in the mood for their kind company and distractions."

With a bowed head she withdrew quietly from the room, subtly slipping an object into the folds of the sash gathered about her waist. Spotting a goblin waiting eagerly in a corner with the stripe-clad child at hand Lían motioned towards the Great Hall with an indifferent wave of her hand. With shrieks and squeals of glee the rest appeared from their hiding places and erupted back into the hall rolling in the muck and about at the feet of their King whilst Lían made her way pensively towards the flight of curving stone steps that would take her to her chambers. Trailing her fingers along the wall as she would trail them across his chest she tried to forget the sensation of his chill breath upon her skin.

There was a lot more at stake than that.

* * *

Shutting the carved door behind her with a small charm and snap of her fingers Lían settled herself upon a broad window ledge, the white skirts and feathers of her dress just brushing the floor. Scanning the horizon and wide stretch of her home, his kingdom, Lían bit her lip before intently looking down at the crystal she had pulled out from beneath her sash. The searching and movements of her fingers through his shirt earlier had rewarded her with the smooth glassy touch and a fuelled sense of action. A slight smile stretched across her lips.

It was not disobedience. He had not said she couldn't.

And now she stared at the girl traversing the paths and pitfalls of the Labyrinth. It was clear the mortal was tired and frustrated but the childish brows and petulant face were set in determination. She was marking the floor, it wouldn't work but the resilience and initiative stirred a worry and anger in the pit of Lían's stomach.  
_Arrogance! Such a wretched attraction and weakness!  
_Jareth's smirking arrogance was renowned, his pride limitless, but was this too much? Her own arrogance could have cost her a lot only minutes before, her King's could cost her and the Underground in its entirety a lot more.

Power was a fickle thing. Built on the slightest of concepts.

If the girl realised, if she had the courage and declared it, a few words could make the King's rule crumble. To openly defy the King's power would allow all to see the same could be done, their eyes would be opened, their rebellious grumblings awakened; they were just as free to realise it and then all order would be lost. So far it was maintained well, the fear and small cruelties inspired into his subjects kept many oblivious to the fact that they could denounce his power, the opulence and content kept by Jareth gave those who knew they could issue a challenge no reason to do so, some were just to dense to know it…and those who thought otherwise were of course dealt with and so the King's rule held.  
But it would only take one. One entity to state otherwise and all Lían held dear would be lost. The singular power that held everything together would be lost in a great flow of individual ideas and rules. All that was familiar she would have to forget.  
_Does he believe so strongly that he will win? …Do I doubt him?_

Her thoughts had carried her away; how many minutes had passed? How many more steps closer had the girl got? How much closer to solving the King's motives had Lían got? Nowhere.  
"Its not fair!" the girl cried upon discovering her muddled marks.

Lían gave a fey and bitter laugh as she tossed the crystal onto her bed.

* * *

**A/N: **So, a few explanations in case they have not been made clear enough (if this is the case then please let me know and any suggestions for improvement will be taken into consideration when writing the next and probably final chapter)

1) I've mixed the elements of the actual goblins themselves and the more humanesque figures at the ball to create the sense of a generic and widespread kingdom with various inhabitants being ruled under Jareth - those at the castle being part of a nobility or court. Maybe its a Seelie/Unseelie court. Maybe it isn't. I'm not going to limit this or draw lines around things so take whatever opinion you will!  
2) Since a lot of old fairy stories/myths involve a lot of riddle solving with simple answers or outwitting of others by using simple answers/resolutions that don't necessarily answer the question/complete the task in a direct way I've used this concept for a way that power is maintained throught the Labyrinth and the realm its situated in. Since everything seemed to have broken apart and be tumbling away at the end of the film and how Hoggle and co as well as a few goblins can appear in Sarah's room, for the purpose of this piece of fanfiction, I've taken it to mean that denouncing Jareth's power meant that anyone else could do the same and thus his power and the labyrinth and the rules that govern it and those in it would alter considerably (maybe explaining why a few goblins found themselves happily dancing away at the end!)

Like I said, hope that all came across and if it didn't let me know!


	3. Chapter 2

There was nothing for it. The human had to go.

Lían had spent far longer than she had intended or wished to gazing over the crystal and pacing the worn stone paving of the labyrinth trying to fathom her King's actions and her best course of action. An hour or so had passed whilst she racked her brains and thought of every eventuality knowing that somewhere not too far away the girl moved closer making progress, new allies and making herself a greater threat. With a sigh Lían had made her final decision and flopped down upon a stone bench.

With cruel, slight smiles she had briefly contemplated letting the events unfold without acting, afterwards she could stake her own claims to power and authority.  
_But how long would it last?  
_There were far too many other players in the game, far too many threats and risks.  
And there was a Goblin King.  
A Goblin King she liked nothing better than to serve, to dominate her.  
_Betrayal  
_The word had echoed in her mind. That would definitely be a disobedience. Truly she would lose all then.

She did not know the reason for King's interest in the girl and was insulted by the speculations and conclusions she arrived at. What Lían did know, based on her observations, was that the mortal did not share a similar interest and was more than determined, if young and petty.  
Youth could equate with impressionable though, and who wouldn't fall to his charms?  
But waiting to find out if mortality and youth did equate with impressionable was not a risk Lían was willing to take. No mortal would defy or defeat her King, and no mortal would destroy her world.

So now she waited, rolling the crystal on the flat of her palm. Waited for an opportunity to present itself.

The Bog of Eternal Stench.  
Bright white teeth flashed in a grin. Even if she didn't succeed in eliminating the girl it would surely be enough to make her give up, she'd loose her allies for certain reeking of that stench! And it would be rather amusing after all…the Labyrinth did make good sport, and this would just be another of its challenges.

The green eyes that were slitted in concentration suddenly widened as the two figures in the crystal before her went sliding down towards the bog. Pulling her face back from the crystal slightly Lían watched intently as the unexpected action unfolded. Perhaps she wasn't the only one who thought to interfere, perhaps not; the Labyrinth had its own strange ways. After the crumbling of the ledge and the screams and shouts only the dwarf hung by a mere branch, precariously suspended over the fetid mess. Eyes shining she watched, holding her breath as the girl leaned over to rescue her friend, one slight slip and then there would be no need for Lían to intervene. Moments later and both the dwarf and the girl were standing safely on the ledge. Lían gritted her teeth.  
_Oh well.  
_Narrowing her eyes again, Lían focused her concentration. There was a faint prickling sensation across her palm beneath the crystal as she watched a few small pebbles and specks of dirt crumble from the ledge beneath the girl. With a satisfied smile she closed her eyes and deepened her concentration.

But then, the smooth weight of the crystal left her hand.

"I did wonder what you wanted with this," her eyes flew open at the sound of that drawling voice, and of course, across the small courtyard from her stood the Goblin King, casually tossing the crystal up in the air and regarding her with a dangerous smile.  
_Well there's no point in denial.  
_"Would you care to give it back and then I may fully demonstrate what I wanted with it," Lían stood and held out her hand, raising a challenging eyebrow.  
"I don't think so," with a final throw the crystal vanished into thin air, "Such actions really don't suit you. I do know what does though..." his hand closed around hers and effortlessly jerked her to a standing position. Truly this was dangerous, was wonderful, was far beyond her control.  
"…I've been doing some thinking. How does a ball sound to you?"  
Unending relief spread through her to form a smile on her face; he had come to his senses.

Head slightly to the side, eyes narrowed the King stared intently at her. As Lían looked down to see what had drawn his attention she gasped softly in surprise as the sleek and rose skirts of her dress turned slowly into full white skirts and intricate silver embroidery. She should be cautious… She felt the sparkling corset of the new dress tighten snugly around her torso. She should be careful… Fine, full sleeves covered her bare arms up to just below her shoulders. She should be wary… It was all too simple… It was…  
_Beautiful.  
_Flicking coppery strands of her hair back with a coquettish shake of her head Lían met Jareth's intense gaze, "Yes?"  
There was a pause as his smirk widened into an unrepressed grin followed by the nonchalant reply, "Ahh, I was just wondering what Sarah would look like in that dress…"

With a start and with heat rising to her face, Lían pointedly ripped the left sleeve of her gown off and the right followed, she did not stop her precise, severe actions until the beautiful fabric lay in tatters at her feet and she stood only in her sheer gossamer shift. Brazenly she stood before him, eyes blazing in unspoken fury as he quietly chuckled to himself.  
"Dear, dear! We can't have that can we?" After a condescendingly shake of his head the mood drastically changed, "I did not say you could not interfere with Sarah but I order you now that _you shall not_!" Flinching at the harshness of his words Lían nodded, fearful respect kept her head lowered but did not stop her eyes glancing upwards as he approached. The tip of a riding crop under her chin forced her head upwards, forced her eyes to meet a formidable gaze.  
"And now you will do all that I say and be a loyal servant, whose qualities I'm sure you can recall," the intensity of his tone at once both highlighted and made her forget her near nakedness and the crop hovering in front of her. Tapping the end of the crop against her chest with each point the Goblin King issued his orders, "There will be a ball, you will be going, and you, as well as everyone else, will do exactly as I say."

And so, Lían did exactly as she was bid.

Pinning the wild strands of her hair into elegant patterns she stared at her reflection in the large mirror before her. Every inch of detail had been thought of. True she had been bidden to look flawless, at her most intimidating beauty, just as everyone else was ordered to. But that would not stop her from trying an extra bit harder, not now.  
It felt as if her skin still carried the small raised marks where her hair had stood in thrilled fear as it had been not so long before as his orders had been disciplined into her, as his eyes had swept commandingly over her, making her forget all protest and thought but to serve, to please. Lían would have sighed would she have been able to decide whether it should be in hopelessness or longing.

So the girl would be at the ball. They would be marvellous, untouchable, intimidating.  
That was all she had been told. And that was what she would do.  
At least the plan had promise… and intimidating was going to be nothing short of rewarding in this instance, let alone fun.  
_But why?! Why, why, why was the girl to be here? _  
Suspicions that progress had been just that little bit too easy through the Labyrinth began to bubble and resurface in Lían's mind. The court were almost tiring of watching and gambling, no mortal had ever lasted this long! Why did Jareth even care?! Did he care? Was it all just another game, another masque?  
But staring out of her window at the dusky evening and watching crystals float away across the Labyrinth Lían knew that there was no time for such thoughts now.

* * *

All thoughts and worry concealed behind the swept features of her dark mask, Lían scanned the extravagant surroundings before her. Good. The girl wasn't there yet, she would have time to assert herself before that happened. Gliding confidently between the revellers her rouged smile was set, her eyes shone, her eyelids fluttered, her fan twirled, her laugh rose prettily above conversations and Lían began enjoying herself. Dancing, courting and drinking she even began to forget her troubled thoughts.

Executing several strategic partner changes between dances with jesting laughs and gracious curtseys Lían had traversed the wide expanse of the crystalline room and was neatly positioned for the next dance.  
From frosty hair to smooth pale face to fine leering lips to immaculate and glittering attire he was breathtaking. Shivering a little as she looked into emotionless, unfathomable eyes, Lían yielded herself to his proffered hand. As they began to dance she allowed herself to pretend, no, to hope, that it was her he wanted to be dancing with that night. To hope that her treasonous doubts would be proved wrong and punished if needs be. Just to hope things would continue as they always had done.  
"I said this suited you better…" there was a hint of humour amongst the rebuke  
"I did not say it didn't," Lían chimed with a provocative smile.  
"What do you think?" he cocked his head, gesturing to the surroundings,  
"Exquisite," she replied without taking her eyes from him, "But-"  
"But you want to know what I am planning?" he stared down at her with smug superiority. With the firm pressure of his hand at her back steering her about the room Lían waited for an answer. Glancing over her shoulder he smiled, a thin, cruel smile. Something across the room drew had drawn his attention away.  
"You will see…" he informed Lían, "You will see."  
With a flourish she was spun away from him in the dance. She was about to twirl back when a flash of silver and white between the other dancers caught her eye.

Standing with her arm still outstretched and hand still in the King's, as if their dance had been frozen, Lían waited. When the revellers parted again there was a clearer view this time of what Lían had thought she had seen. There was the girl, in the glittering and ivory dress, silver and ribbons and baubles in her hair.  
_Quite the little princess.  
_The sneer left her face as the grip around her fingers tightened, and she was wrenched forcefully back into his arms. Their dance continued. Body tensed Lían looked back over her shoulder, not caring at the firey anger visible in her eyes.  
"Lían…" the tone was cool, soft, warning. The hold upon her hand tightened effortlessly, her fingers stung with it. It was more than enough to make her turn around.  
He was smiling.  
"Remember your duties. You are ever faithful; I know I can trust you in this."

Utterly undone, she nodded, heart thrilling at the words just spoken.


	4. Chapter 3

The golden pins clattered down upon the vanity table and floor when they missed; savagely they were ripped from the precise curls and braids they held in place. Raking fingers through her hair and tugging out any snags or decoration Lían denied any hot angry tears that threatened to fall. Instead she hurled the dark mask hanging limply in her hand across the room. Breathing heavily from furious exertions she shook her hair out and closed her eyes.  
"You fool," she sighed quietly to herself.

Calmer now, and taking a deep breath, Lían shrugged off the elegant sea blue gown she had been wearing. She studied it as it lay on the bed, it was beautiful – the golden embroidery, the small twinkling diamonds, the lace frills, the real star flowers across the bodice. She brushed it off to the floor.  
_Pointless.  
_There'd be little point in wearing it again, that is, if there actually was a chance to.  
It seemed emotions, fate and the future were all as cruel and twisted and merciless as the Labyrinth and its master.

* * *

Oh, she had enjoyed herself for a time, obeying, dancing, laughing, mocking and baiting the girl with everyone else. Enjoyed herself obeying whilst oblivious to the true purpose of his elusive movements amongst them. They had come to face each other, the girl and her King and they had come to dance. Curiously Lían had gazed from between the dancers at the pair. This was not what she had expected.  
Not at all.  
Echoing in her mind were his silvery spoken words, _you will see_… _you will see_, and so Lían had watched and waited. Waited for something to happen. Some grand design to unfold and astound her as always.  
But nothing happened. And the dance went on.

The girls eyes were gazing up, a stray pup's eyes, sweet and endearing as she was spun around. There was no malice, no burning intensity or cruelty in his eyes. It was a scene far too close, far too comfortable. Simmering with bitterness and anger that clashed with her passion and fear Lían moved closer, watching, waiting, and all the time wishing to scratch the girls eyes out there and then!  
But she obeyed; she laughed, she danced.  
She waited still.

And finally! With a glance at the clock and a brief struggle the girl had let go and was pushing away, fleeing him. Lían turned to watch in interest as she was shoved to the side with the gathered crowds. Hands upon a chair the girl swung with all her might.

There was a shattering of glass and the room shook. Limbs flailing Lían managed to grasp hold of someone's coat lapels and right herself. Smoothing her dress she turned to look at where the girl had made her hasty exit.  
_So much for impressionable…_  
So the girl had been deterred, some of her precious minutes wasted and she had ran. And she had spurned Jareth; at least that was something. But there was still time left, and there was still defiance in the girl. And there was still something wrong, it had all been too simple, too comfortable. Lían broke from her thoughts and turned at the sound of his voice.

"The gall of it! Ruining one of my crystal balls!" his hands were raised in false alarm as the court sniggered at his pun, though his eyes were staring straight at her as Lían forced herself to laugh along. She looked away as if it was of no concern, as if her heart were not pounding, as if her insides were not squirming in that terribly pleasant way.  
"You may go," he addressed the court, "Return to your duties, be patient."  
Bowing their assent they withdrew, Lían made to follow but found herself halted by commanding tones,  
"Not you."

Opening her fan with a practised flick of her wrist Lían batted it in front of her, ignoring the glances and looks from the retreating court. It had been intended to keep her calm, to preserve a sense of composure yet she could not keep the agitated fluttering of her hand from interfering with the casual pace she had wanted. There was a low grinding sound as the broken glass upon the floor crunched under booted feet that drew nearer with every measured step.

With lightening dexterity gloved fingers wrapped firmly around her hand, stilling the fluttering of the fan. Steeling herself Lían prepared as best she could for the unknown. Eyes looked from the fan to her face and with a fluid motion his other fingers spread over the mask and peeled it from her face. The Goblin King was smiling as he pressed the mask into her hand and stepped away.  
"You did a perfect job Lían," how she loved how her name rolled so smoothly off his tongue, "I knew I could trust you."  
"You know I live to serve you," her statement was pointed, but ignored,  
"Was the event to your taste?"  
Her pause was a mistake. An eyebrow arched at her.  
"It was to my liking indeed, though I feel I am missing something…" Lían raised an eyebrow of her own.  
A wickedly light laugh filled the now empty room in response. Jareth cast his arms open, "Really, I don't see what there is not to understand, it was a ball, there was dancing, there was feasting…"  
Maintaining self-control failed.  
"You know what I mean! What was that all about?! Why?"  
Mismatched eyes glittered.  
_Idiot!  
_"Just a taster…" his voice was soft, barely above a whisper, "She won't give in now…you marked the delight in her eyes, the wonder, the amazement, I will offer her everything – any terms she will accept. She will forget the child, she will stay; I will win."  
Lían's eyes widened, her mouth gaped in disbelief,  
"But she ran away! This is dangerous Jareth - Just get rid of her!"  
Smirking he shook his head at her, "Jealousy is a terrible thing."  
"So is arrogance."

With a step he was closer, so close, but not touching, leaning right in, lips hovering millimetres from her ear,  
"Aah but wouldn't have it any other way would we?"  
He had her.

She wouldn't have it any other way. Even if it meant she could not have him. To have him give up on a prize after setting his sights on it and leading a merry dance towards it would ruin near all she saw in him. The smirks, the swaggering arrogance, the danger…she needed him that way. Where would the fun be in having him easily fall into her arms? Where would the thrill be in loving a King who would simply roll over? That was precisely why she had been so concerned by the recent turn of events… along with the smattering of jealousy of course.  
But would he really win so easily? He seemed sure and that was enough painful reassurance for Lían of his imminent success…but…a treacherous thought… the girl had run, no, had forcibly smashed her way from the ball and his arms… true there had been wonder and amazement in the girls eyes but then that had vanished as those eyes noticed the clock…though she had danced happily enough before then…  
Mind reeling in conflicts, Lían's tortured thoughts were almost gently interrupted, "Do you doubt me?"  
The question hung in the air between them. With barely a look at him Lían knew her answer.  
"Never," she whispered.

* * *

Still she could love him. Still he could delight and terrify. But there would never be a real chance for her, not with the girl around.  
So this was the price of winning, of having things stay the same way. A price she should have known all along. She had been playing a game with the stakes far too high for her to realise. Except it wasn't a game. And never would be now.  
_Never.  
_The little pewter clock at her bedside ticked on.  
The little pewter clock fast approaching the thirteenth hour.  
_Never.  
_Precious time drew on, the minute hand inching forwards.  
Why had nothing happened? The girl was still coming…surely there would have been more noise, a struggle, a celebration?  
Lían stared at the dark little hands of the clock as they drew nearer and nearer the last hour. What was happening?  
The quiet after the commotion that had issued from the Goblin City earlier was unnerving. Every little whirring and ticking sound that issued from the clock seemed to echo around her room in the silence.  
In one sweep of her hand the clock left the table and hit the floor, its glass front smashing, the mechanisms inside issuing half a chime as the first ringing of the hour was cut short.  
_Never._

_Damn it all.__  
_

With a wildness she ran, dashing from her room, careering around corners without heed for anything or anyone in her path. Breath ragged she reached the great staircase, her bare feet slamming painfully on the steps.  
_Never, Never, Never!  
_It would not happen. It could not happen.  
If a mere girl could be defiant then so could she. So must she.

Her feet slipped. Breath flying from her mouth, her eyes flew shut and wincing in preparation for the crack of her chin, the slamming of her hands upon stone… Lían felt nothing.  
Hesitantly opening her scrunched tight eyes Lían took in the sights before her with a stifled cry. The steps were broken, floating beneath her, the roof was gone and exposed to the sky she was tumbling downwards. A flood of released and repressed power surged about her, drew her body back and forth in its warring currents.

The world was falling down.  
And Lían and the Goblin King were both very much alone.

* * *

_**A/N**: Firstly, thank you to those who have read/reviewed this. Secondly after having done something a bit different for this area of fanfiction just to get me started I'm now balancing two ideas for further and completely unrelated J/S fics though I'm undecided what to attempt first: would you prefer a nasty Jareth, or a semi typical unrelenting Jareth, determined to have Sarah's love? Let me know if you wish, otherwise I'll see what one I can start writing easiest..._


End file.
